A Game((Discontinued))
by Blood-Dusk
Summary: "You thought it was just a game. You were wrong. This is my HOME, Sky." SkyDoesMineCraft, AKA Adam or simply 'Sky,' is kidnapped by a mysterious illusionist who seeks his help - and his friends' - to save her world from the rising threat of the squids. ((DISCONTINUED))
1. Prologue: Illusionist Revealed

"Sky." Adam twitched. He moved to raise a hand to his head, but his wrists were bound, as were his ankles. He felt a strap over his chest, holding him onto a cold metal chair...or board...or something like that. "Sky, time to wake up." the voice came again. The youtuber, gagged, blindfolded, and bound to a chair, could not recognize the voice had it saved his life. Adam's thoughts turned to the only culprit who could have done something like this. 'Squids. Damn squids did this!' he thought, squirming against the restraints.

A cold hand gently rested on his shoulder. "Stop struggling, Sky." the feminine-sounding voice said softly. "Squids can't get you here. Just hold still." she slowly released his blindfold, which slipped off when he jerked his head. Effortlessly, she untied knots Adam admitted he might never figure out. Swinging his legs over the cold metal chair, he blinked against the bright light of his surroundings.

The walls were pure white, almost the color and texture of the quartz blocks in minecraft. The floor was cool, and fuzzy. It was white wool in its purest, softest form. Adam raised a hand to his forehead. "Ugh. I have a massive migrane." he said to himself.

"The feeling will pass. Sky, your friends went missing. Do you remember this?" she asked, smiling warmly. Her strange radiance gave the abducted youtuber shivers. He nodded. "Dawn was the last to go missing. That was two weeks ago." Adam snarled, trying to look away. The illusionist sat down, gently hovering. "And Jason was gone two weeks before that."

Silently, she regained her footing and crossed the room. Adam watched her, spite in his voice. "You took them, didn't you?" he asked accusationally*. She didn't acknowledge him, rather pressing a button. She opened a chest beneath the floor, removing an object, about the size of a fist, that was wrapped in silken cloth. She returned to where he sat, his own anger boiling up inside.

"You took them, didn't you! Answer the damn question!" He shouted angrily at her. She raised her hand calmly, motioning for him to stop the angered yelling. Adam silenced himself, but still he could feel that she had played a part in the disappearance of all his good friends.

"Yes. I, along with the help of my illusions and My Lord Herobrine's power, took hold of your friends and brought them into this very room. You will join them soon. Dawn eagerly awaits your arrival, and no doubt you do not want to keep her waiting." she said, her voice even. She handed him the package, which Adam opened skeptically. He looked down, impressed and almost shocked by what he saw.

"Is this...?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Put it on, Sky."

Slowly, he lifted the amulet - the very one that his MineCraft skin wore - and placed it around his neck. No sooner that he did, the illusionist filled the room with a white fog, and Adam fell through the floor. The fog rushed away from him, and the ground seemed to fly up to meet him. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact, Adam felt the blackness of shock and unconciousness engulf him.

* * *

AN: Ok, I have never done anything like this. EVER. I don't usually write stories with real people involved (Ex. Sky) and am trying. If the characters (Ex. Sky) are awkward or they do something they might not in one such situation, bear with me, I'm not good at this. Also, I apologize for chapter length. I hope this will suffice, as the program I am using doesn't let me count words. I think its...somewhere around 250 or something. Maybe 300 words.

*Is this a word?


	2. Enter the Castle

When Sky awoke, he was almost afraid to open his eyes. However, the unearthly, almost forbidding aura of the illusionist was not present. Slowly, he let the darkness ebb. Sitting crosslegged at the end of the bed where he lay was Dawn, watching over him with the gaze of a hawk. She looked straight into his eyes, before swinging her pink and purple-haired head to the left, then to the right, then back at Sky. With a slight squeal of happiness, she stood up and placed a pixelated, blocky hand to his forehead.

"Dawn..where the hell are we?" he asked as she nodded, smiling. She replied slowly, struggling for an explanation that wouldn't be as blatant as the one she'd been given. "Well, the illusionist..created this dimension, its a MineCraft world. And we are all trapped in it." she said, trying to be gentle.

She stood up, helping her husband to his feet. "You sure you are OK?" she asked. When he nodded, Dawn gave a satisfied grunt and went to the door, opening it with a classic *creak* and leaned out. "He's awake!" she called out, before closing the door. Sky, who hadn't heard her, resorted to walking around the wool building.

"So this is where you went?" Sky asked. Dawn nodded. "This is the hospital that I run. There are a few villagers here, that trade with us, but they live on a separate end of town." She explained, walking towards a cabinet. She pulled out a glowing reddish potion. Handing the Potion of Healing to him, Dawn pulled out a map of the town. The pink-purple haired woman invited her husband to sit at the table, where she spread it out.

"We are here, in the building with the wool cross on its roof. Across the way is Deadlox's house. And here is where he runs the armory," she pointed to a stone building adorned with a wool butter sword. "At the end of the street is the barracks. A few lucky members of the Sky Army were brought here, and that's where they stay most of the time. They are constantly coming in." she said.

Sky whistled to himself. "Huh. So I guess its not just us." he commented. Dawn shrugged, and continued.

"Right here is where Ethan lives." she pointed to a smallish hut on the end of a winding gravel path. "And over here is where Jason lived." she motioned to a hut with a large 'X' over it. Sky looked straight into her blue and green eyes. "Lived? As in, past tense? Where is Jason?" he asked, panic starting to rise. What if he got startled?

"Its ok. He's been working on his new house. A creeper found his house one night, and, well, you know the rest. His new house is nearest the castle, behind the barracks." Dawn looked towards a plot of land, with a scribble of 'TrueMU New House' over the top.

With a slight sigh, Sky questioned, "What about where you live?" Dawn's smile became a grin of mischief. "We live here. In the castle." she pointed to it. Although on the map it looked like a large blot of butter, the real thing would be revealed as truly majestic and well built. Dawn closed up the map, and no sooner than she did, there was a thud on the door. Sky wandered over and opened the door. Staring at him was a blocky man wearing a spacesuit.

"Jason. We were just talking about you." Dawn called from where she had her pink-purple haired head buried in a cabinet. She stood up, watching as Sky and Jason began to chatter on about what had happened. Her amused expression betrayed her fake annoyance as she said, "Boys, we need to head to the castle. No doubt that's where the others are going to be waiting."

Jason and Sky immediately stopped talking and both nodded. The latter followed his friend towards the castle, where a girl with bright, butter-colored hair stood, watching them with silver eyes. Dawn jumped in front of the others, approaching the silent girl. "He's here." she told the girl, who stepped aside, letting them pass, then walking behind them. She did not say a word.

Once inside, Sky took the chance to marvel at the beautiful castle. Made out of iron and stone, it had accents of butter and a large butter throne in the center room. The courtyard was filled with butter flowers and a fountain made of butter and stone. Dawn and Jason smiled to each other, while Sky walked slowly towards the throne, crooning "Butter..." to himself as he sat down.

The strange, silent girl from earlier stood before him. She, Dawn, and Jason bowed before Sky, and the girl spoke in a voice all too familiar.

"Welcome. King and Commander Sky, you have taken the throne to your castle and will lead your army from here. That is why I have brought you here."

Sky's eyes widened as his eyesight 'glitched.' For a moment, he could see the dark aura of the illusionist.

* * *

AN: 851 words this time! Not bad for not being able to count them as I went. The glitching with Sky's eyesight is hard to explain, but the illusionist's powers affect him in a way that it didn't affect the others; he can now sense the aura surrounding the Illusionist (a dark blue), Herobrine (black), the Ender Dragon (dark purple), the Wither (grey) and the spirit of Notch (white).

I might be accepting a few OC's, so you can send them in if you like.

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Faction (Sky Army, Squid Army, Dark Faction*):

Family (Optional):

Past:

Favorite Color:

Object*:

The 'Object' is the object that the illusionist used to bring them to her home. Ex. Sky's Amulet for Sky, Dawn's red gloves (the ones her skin wear) for Dawn, Headphones for Deadlox, etc. Usually an item on their minecraft skin.

The Dark Faction consists of dark characters such as the Illusionist, Herobrine, the Ender Dragon, the Wither, etc. I'll very rarely accept these.


	3. Wander 'Round the Castle

AN: Believe it or not, I need a few, only a few, OC's in the Squid Army. They don't even have to be squids, just related to them in some way, or they can just hate the Sky Army in general. If you could take it upon yourself to just submit one or two, that would really make my day.

* * *

A mischievous smile lit up the strange girl's face as she saw him flinch. She could feel Sky's glare burning holes in her skin. With a chuckle, she stood, then turned to Dawn and Jason. "May I have a moment with him?" she asked cooly, her eyes glowing a dark blue. The pair before her nodded stiffly and walked out.

When she returned her gaze to the king before them, she found that he had placed a hand to his head, and she hovered up so she was standing face to face with him. She sat down on the armrest of the butter throne, her eyes glowing slightly as she forced him to look directly at her. "Well, Sky? Do you like what I have created?" she purred.

Sky narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, replying with a growl, "What did you do to them?" Rolling her eyes, the illusionist snorted in disgust. "I believe 'twas I who asked the question first, my friend." she hissed, but answered his question regardless. "The lord Herobrine gave me special powers, ones that let me read and control the minds of those I brought to this dimension. I can make them see things that aren't there, believe lies that are far from the truth. With enough concentration, I can alter memories." she leaned close to his ear. "I can make them forget everything about you." She levitated herself back to her place in front of the throne where her victim sat. "I'll just leave you with this," she dropped a butter sword at the foot of the throne, "and let you get aquainted with a few recruits. Your friends will be waiting to speak with you later. Feel free to explore your new home." she cooed, walking away.

Sky took the butter sword and decided to take her advice, wandering around the castle a bit. He stopped in one luxuriously decorated bedroom. The image above the bed was one of Sky and Dawn sharing a hug, and he smiled a bit. Maybe, just maybe, this mysterious Illusionist wasn't all that bad, even if she seemed it.

Continuing his walk around the castle, he found his way to a winding staircase. Walking down the dim stairs tentatively, a wet, fishy scent reached his nose. Thinking nothing of it, Sky continued on his way, stopping dead when he heard it.

"HEY. HEY JESS. I'M A SQUID. PAY ATTENTION TO - OW!"

Closing his eyes, Sky grimaced at the voices of a squid. In /his/ castle! "Damn it!"

Running down the stairs, he drew his sword. Tightening his grip on the hilt, he turned the corner in time to see a girl with dirty blonde hair streaked with a fluorescent yellow, pinning a squid beneath her grey- and white-clad form. She stabbed it twice with a butter dagger, then watched as its blue-grey body disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. Sky watched from the stairwell, loosening his grip on his sword. "Well done. Very well done." he commented, leaning against the wall.

The girl, Jess - Jocat to most - stood up and brushed the ink from her face. Not looking at him, she replied, "Thanks..." turning towards him as she put away the dagger, she stopped in her tracks. Dropping to a bow, she gave a small sigh.

"They told me you had arrived, but I didn't think I'd get to meet you so soon." Jocat said, standing. "Name's Jess, but my friends call me Jocat."

Sky nodded. 'So this is one of the recruits that got here before me.' he thought. "Nice to meet you, Jocat. Now, can you tell me why there was a squid in my castle, exactly?" he asked.

Jocat's eyebrows arched in confusion for a second, before she remembered he had just recently arrived, and hadn't yet been able to see the full extent of the castle. "Well, this is a training dungeon. Hit that button, and a squid comes out of the dispenser up there. They are insanely annoying." she said adjusting her hoodie. Sky rolled his eyes at her comment. "No kidding." he said flatly.

The two wandered the castle, Jocat acting as a tour guide. Before long, she had led him to the front of the castle again. "You should probably visit your friends. Just come back by nightfall, and get some rest. I'm sure Dawn or Ceredes told you about the other recruits. They'll be eager to see you as well." she said, leaving him at the door as she sprinted back to the barracks.

"Ceredes..." he mused, watching Jocat go.

* * *

AN: So the Illusionist has a name! Also, I really want to thank you guys for your support, you really are a big help. I hope to have the next few chapters up sometime tomorrow, so keep an eye out for them!

I forgot to ask for a description, so if you recieved a PM about your OC, then please shoot me a reply including their description. If you just submitted one, then please include their description.

Jess/Jocat belongs to Jocat20


	4. Illusionist Enemies

AN: This chapter was a bit longer than expected, and took me an hour and a half. Not bad, really.

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set by the time that Sky had wandered around town. When he returned to the castle, Ceredes sat on the backrest of the throne, a grin set into her pale, pixelated face. He glared at her, and she hovered before him, bowing deeply.

"King Sky, what a surprise! Heading to bed, I hope. Surely you've had a long day." she cooed, straightening. Sky looked less than amused.

"Ceredes, I want an explanation. NOW." he said darkly. The Illusionist looked at him quizzically. "What needs explaining? You are here with your friends and your army. There is no more to it." she responded innocently. Sky didn't say anything; her feigned* innocence could be very misleading. He found himself struggling to keep a clear mind.

Reminding himself of the extent of her powers, he shook his head slightly and continued. "There's a reason I am here, damn it. Don't avoid the question." he hissed maliciously, walking past her to sit on the throne. He'd come to like being able to look down on her from this position. But, he decided, that was what she wanted. Ceredes wanted him to get comfortable, and not want to leave.

The illusionist's eyes glowed dark blue, and she fought to probe into his mind. She reached into his conciousness, finding it blocked by a wall of stubbornness. 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy.' she thought, searching his thoughts for a weakness. Sky, who had anticipated this intrusion, kept a blank mind, not letting anything stray into his thoughts. Ceredes fought to gain control of the commander, but failed, pulling back.

"An explanation you want, an explanation you'll get." she said, finally relenting. "As you know, the Squid Army is a rising threat." she started, staring at Sky's face. The king frowned. Satisfied, she continued. "My world was on the verge of destruction. The Lord Herobrine, my dear friend, gave me the powers I desired; a way to stop them. However, the King of the Squids knew of this, and called upon Herobrine. He..he tricked me, into bringing a human-esque illusionist to my world, who now serves as a general for the Squid Army." she looked away, suddenly ashamed by her foolishness. "So, I sought out a few people who could help me. That is where your Sky Army came into play. I didn't want to harm any of you, so I experimented. The first few that I brought here died on the way, or of insanity. A few...became unlike themselves. They learned of my plan and rebelled, joining the Squid Army."

"After much time, I discovered a way to bring humans to my world without harming them. The first to arrive was a young boy called Noah. I tended to him, until I looked away for one moment. He disappeared. Eight years later, I discovered him in the End, under the watchful eye of the Lady Ender, known to you humans as the Ender Dragon." she finished her story with a sad sigh.

Sky listened intently, thinking deeply on her story. "Thank you, Ceredes. That is all I wanted." he deadpanned, dismissing her. The commander walked slowly up to his room, feeling a twinge of sympathy in his heart. No matter how dark the illusionist's powers seemed, she had worked hard to save her world, and deserved some assistance.

The morning dawned bright and early. By the time Sky and Dawn had awoken, the village was already busy with life. The pair looked out the window, watching the activity for a few moments. Several recruits were mock-fighting in the courtyard, Deadlox was walking from his home to the armory, Jason was working on his house, and Ethan was trading with villagers. The morning sun shone on the fountain in the center of the courtyard. Everything was perfect.

Except for the squid-man talking to Ceredes.

Dawn looked over at Sky. The king had gone stiff. His wife tilted her head, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sky brushed her off. "Dawn, I'll be right back." he said quietly, reaching for his butter sword.

The pink and purple haired human simply watched as her husband sprinted out the door. With a sigh of exasperation, she headed off to the hospital, where she had been brewing potions all night.

Sky reached the courtyard in record time, roughly pushing Ceredes away from the squid-man, whom he held at sword-point. Slowly forcing the squid-man into a corner of the courtyard, he narrowed his eyes, threatening to slice his newfound enemy to pieces. A circle of recruits gathered around the pair. Ceredes stood in the back, helpless as to what was going on.

Jocat, who had been mock fighting with a recruit by name of Noah, looked up. Her dirty blonde hair, now tipped with a sky blue, was tied back, and her bow was slung over her shoulder. Noah looked utterly expressionless. The pair had been practicing archery when the fight broke out.

Sky raised his butter sword, preparing to strike a killing blow, when a young girl in a grey jacket, navy t-shirt, and blue jeans pushed her way into the crowd. She bowed before the commander, then said rather quietly, "King Sky, its alright. He's one of us."

Sky stepped back, unamused but prepared to listen. The recruits that had gathered around them dispersed in pairs and trios. The girl stood beside the squid-man. "This is Zahyrov. We call him Zack, for short." she said, and Zahyrov nodded. The brown-haired girl introduced herself. "I'm Star-Finder, but people just call me Star. Zack is my friend." Zack confirmed this, telling his own story with a little difficulty, but he got the point across quite well.

"I was...member of Squid Army. Bad argument...changed mind. Came to Sky Army." The commander, while still on edge, nodded, deciding to keep a particularly close eye on the recruit. Star explained a bit more on how they got there, their relationship with each other, etc. As they spoke, the pale blue skies, dotted with clouds, darkened.

Confused recruits looked up at the darkening atmosphere. A few squids spawned in the fountain, followed by a human-esque girl wearing a two piece swimsuit covered by a dark blue battle skirt. Sky, Star, and Zack looked up as Ceredes gently hovered up so she was at eye level with the odd girl. The pair glared at each other from a few feet away, and Sky twitched as his eyesight altered.

The dark blue aura surrounding Ceredes mixed slightly with the sickening blue grey aura around the strange girl. The king watched as Ceredes spoke.

"I see you've found me again, Iya."

* * *

AN: Remember, I do need more OCs! Please PM them to me though!

Noah belongs to Enderdude

Star-Finder/Star belongs to Embers-of-the-Flame

Iya belongs to Jocat20

Zahyrov/Zack belongs to FalenOfTheForest


	5. Battle of Illusions

"I see you've found me again, Iya."

The illusionist's eyes glowed dark blue. Iya smiled with glee. "Do you honestly think that your so-called powers will help you? Ha! I am far more powerful than you." she laughed, raising her left hand. A small orb of swirling black ink generated in her palm, which she launched at the illusionist.

Ceredes dodged it with ease, and the ink exploded onto the wall behind her, corroding holes in the stone surface. Sky watched for a moment, taking up his sword again. The fearful recruits, seeing his action, took up their own weapons. The archers sent a rain of arrows flying towards the Squid Illusionist. She spawned a squid in front of her, who took the whole of the attack. It died instantly.

A few of the recruits built for close combat darted in, taking a few squids down. Sky jumped into the attack, as Squids seemed to spawn endlessly. Iya laughed maliciously. "I can spawn a squid everywhere you turn, foolish commander!" she cackled, lowering herself to the ground before him.

King Sky pulled himself up from beneath a dead squid. It vanished a moment later. "Nonsense." he growled, lunging at her. The rival illusionist sidestepped, bringing her own blade up his side. Sky fell back, as did the recruits. It was only Ceredes and Iya.

With a dark laugh, Ceredes looked up. She twitched slighly, her eyes glowing instensly. She jerked her hands forward. Jason and Deadlox, who had been waiting at the gates, stood rigid, unable to move. She motioned towards her rival, and the two moved stiffly forward, and Iya could only watch as the Sky Army surrounded her. Wind buffeted Ceredes' long hair and cloak. Sky stood up, seemingly unscathed by Iya's blow.

The human-esque Squid Army general screamed in horror as the butter swords slashed and hacked at the squids she spawned. Sky's own blade reached furthest, and the two locked gazes as he skewered her. She dropped to the ground, disappearing into a fine mist that pushed away from the crowd. It dissappeared somewhere into the horizon.

Ceredes fainted, and the recruits pulled back. Jason slung the illusionist over his shoulder, and Deadlox supported Sky as they moved towards the hospital, where Dawn awaited the news.

Sky looked sideways over at the unconcious illusionist. 'You know, you aren't all that bad. That was fucking awesome.' he thought.

* * *

AN: Ugh. I hate writing such vulgar language. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN. -shivers- Sorry. One time thing as of currently.


	6. After the Attack (Author's Note)

The illusionist had recovered very quickly, Dawn noted as she checked the strange girl for infection once more. Still, Ceredes hadn't woken since the fight, three days ago. The pink and purple haired shrugged, moving on. Sky had been injured during the fight, and when he'd arrived, blood had soaked the ground he walked on.

Dawn removed her husband's bandages, checking him over one last time before telling him he could go. The commander smiled gratefully, gave her a quick kiss, then headed out the door. A few people were helping to repair the damage done by the mysterious Iya. He walked past them, stealing glances at the ink-stained faces. Sky hadn't gone far when he was stopped by Zahyrov. The squid man stared at him for a moment, until Star came towards them. She looked at Sky carefully.

"The attack was most unexpected, my friend." she said, producing Sky's butter sword. It had been lost in the battle. Sky arched his brow; her tone was very much unlike what it had been when they'd first met, almost like...

"So this is where you've been hiding." he snapped, pulling Star to the size. Zack wandered off, getting the feeling that he was not involved. Sky stared at Star's face for a moment. The girl's ocean blue and grass green eyes flashed dark navy for a moment. She smiled. "Ok, you've found me. Time to wake up, I take it?" she said cooly.

The king nodded sharply. "And thanks." he said, taking the sword and heading into the castle. Star - possessed by the illusionist - walked away silently.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short. I ran out of inspiration, and good thing, too. I have a lot I need to say.

First, I will not be able to update as often as I hoped. School is starting again on monday, and I won't have time to write as much as I'd like. Please understand.

Second. I ran out of ideas. PM me please, if you have anything, ANYTHING that I might be able to use in the story.

Third. On the subject of OC's: I moderate my guest reviews, so the guest reviews with OC applications will be removed. This is nothing against you or the character personally, but it is for my own reference. I cannot contact guests, and therefore I cannot ask for necessary information. I only kept FalenOfTheForest's OC Application because I needed the character for an idea I'd been DYING to do. I need a few more Squid Army OC's, so please keep that in mind. I also need two (2) Dark Faction OC's. No, this is not first come first serve. I will be looking at these and deciding which two will be most benificial to the plot.

Fourth: A message to NinjaGirl777: As was stated above, I remove guest reviews. Nothing against your character Angel, but I can't contact you further. Also, if I do decide to keep a guest review, it is because I need the character for a part of the story. Angel just...didn't fit in.


	7. Before Dawn (Past Relations)

A man stood by the window, his face obscured by a shadow. "What did you want to talk about?" he said his scratchy voice almost tender as he spoke to the young woman. Ceredes walked towards the bed and sat down on it, sighing briefly. She looked up at him.

"I want to talk about how it was in the human world, my brother." she said softly, looking wistful. Her brother looked at her with a puzzled expression on his unseen face, but was reassured by the small smile the younger now bore.

"Of course, Ceredes." he responded coolly, sitting down beside her. He tugged his hood up, further darkening the shadow obscuring his face. Ceredes peered out the window, her eyes tracing a path in the stars.

"Out there, compared to here, is like a diamond compared to a piece of coal." Her brother gave a small chuckle; he had used that expression very often in their youth.

"It was like something you see in the Aether, but so much larger. I knew I had to return here, but there was something...someone...that kept me there." she explained, her dreamy expression saddening.

The man looked unamused. He lifted the Illusionist's chin with a finger, looking directly into her navy orbs. "Who?" he asked rather tentatively, knowing he was treading on hazardous territory, as it was not often that his mysterious sister shared her feelings. She was never one for speaking of her relationships with anyone.

"His name...his name was Adam. I had fallen for a human, and for the first time since that horrible god took over, I was happy. I loved him." she said, pulling away.

"And what happened?" Ceredes looked towards her brother out of the corner of her eyes. With a painful swallow, she continued.

"Things...went awry, my brother." she paused, continuing. "I was forced to come back, and work for Herobrine. He said he'd spare Adam if I brought him champions..."

The dark man made a small, shocked sound in his throat. He shifted to put his arm around Ceredes reassuringly. The woman swallowed hard and continued her story. "I should have stayed with Adam but when I told him... He wouldn't believe me, said I was lying. I told him later that I was, and he yelled at me... And I broke up with him." she said, her throat aching. She was suppressing tears, by the looks of it.

"It's not your fault." The nameless man said. He traced small circles into his sister's back, soothing her the way he did when they were young, and she'd wake from a nightmare.

"But...I should have told him I wasn't lying." she said softly, relaxing under her brother's touch. "He doesn't even remember me." The nameless stood up, leaving the room briefly. He returned cradling a blood red rose. "Look, Sara." he said, using her human name. "These are your favorite."

Ceredes smiled and continued. "I know that Adam...Sky is in a relationship with Dawn, but I still have feelings for him. I get so nervous..." she said. "I can't interfere with Sky's relationship with Dawn, because I know in my heart that he would do the same for me...so I moved on." She sighed.

"Then..."

Her nameless sibling gave a small, exasperated sigh, knowing. "Who is it now?"

Ceredes looked at the rose, rather fondly. "His name is Ty and he is just wonderful...but I still have feelings for Sky, and it's just...just...so confusing to understand." she lamented, her eyes moistening. The male saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. "Remember what our father said; keep moving forward. Keep walking, even if it kills you inside."

Sara smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. "It's going to be all right." the nameless cooed into her blond locks. Ceredes smiled at him and released him reluctantly. He started to walk out the door, "You had best sleep, my sister." he said, his emotionless guise returning.

Since childhood, they had only had each other. Now was no exception.

"Goodnight, Daren." she cooed, slipping under the covers.

She remembered his name, after so long.

He shut the door, smiling beneath his hood.

* * *

**Whew! Another chapter done!**

**I am so sorry that this one took so long. It was quite the process, considering all that happened.**

**I was planning on writing a chapter, but had no idea where to take the story. I was still accepting OC's and ideas, but had no where to go. I threw around a few ideas with my very supportive grandmother, and came down to four ideas. I still had no time to write it, what with CST's coming up and my schedule being thrown around. I've had birthdays every weekend since when I started this story, and just haven't had time to do much writing. Then came my miracle, in the form of a writer named EvilSkyDoesMineCraft. He gave me a few ideas, and a few OC's, including the formerly nameless character seen here. I asked him to become my co-writer. And he agreed to. So, this chapter was written by my incredible co-writer, nicknamed Anti, and I only did the editing. So, drop a review with a few nice words to Anti, for writing this incredible chapter.**


	8. Good News and Bad News (AuthorNote)

So, this has taken far too long for me to put this together. I have good news and bad news.

The bad news.

I'm discontinuing this story. I can honestly say, I'm not proud of it. At all, really. I appreciate all the good reviews and excitement people have shown, but I've lost interest in writing it and I am not all to fond of my intended plotline either.

But, of course, this isn't the end.

The good news, now. I am passing the story over to my beloved Co-Writer, Anti. He's agreed to continue the story, and will be putting it up on his account.

I'm sorry to do this, I really am. I loved writing it, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm also going to stop writing for the time being, until school settles down. I do appreciate the support people have shown, so I'm not going to stop writing completely, but until then, there won't be much of anything from my side.

Thanks guys, and thank you Anti for taking over.

:o)

~ Blood-Dusk


End file.
